The Last Adventure of Monty Oum
by MelloLily
Summary: A tribute to Monty Oum, a fan fiction taking creators of RWBY and putting them in a story as Monty Oum goes on his last mission as a hunter. Monty Oum passed away on February 1, 2015 at the age of 33 due to an allergic reaction.


Another average day. Going out to fight grim? It's an every day job. The spawn of grim has increased dramatically. That is why in the world of Remnant, hunters and huntresses exist. They fight. They protect. They serve.

I guess that is why I wanted to be a hunter. But more than that, I found a sense of accomplishment from fighting the grim creatures. This is something I cannot explain. Sure, it's cool to have weapons and control aura. Who wouldn't want to be able to protect themselves? But I want to see a world where weapons are no longer needed. That is why I fight. I want to get rid of these creatures so that hunters and huntresses won't be needed. Ideological of me, I know. A guy can hope though, right?

In any case, I didn't write this story to talk about grim. I wanted to talk about my last moments.

I'll start off with an introduction. My name is Monty Oum. When I went to Beacon Academy, I was considered a genius. Everything came naturally to me. I was top of my class for analyzing situations. When sparring, I nearly won all my matches. For those who defeated me, they were excellent students whom I learned from. Miles Luna always had a knack to catch me off guard. Not to mention that Kerry Shawcross also managed to block most of my attacks... I still cannot find the best way around those defenses. The best dual team I knew was Matt Hullum and Burnie Burns. Those two complimented each others weaknesses perfectly. These people became some of my closest friends.

I digress a bit... I was going to talk about my last moments. But this is hard for me. I did not want to leave this world yet. I don't regret my life, and I know my ideas will continue to grow in the minds of other Beacon students and other hunters and huntresses. Just give me a moment for a deep breath... I will tell you the last adventure of Monty Oum.

February 1st, 2015. Ozpin sent a message to me to meet him immediately. With haste, I went to see him.

"I know you just got done with a mission. But there is a shortage on fighters right now." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee as he always did when talking. We were in his office and I knew where this was going.

"So what is the mission this time?" I asked, getting straight to the point that I knew was coming.

Ozpin smiled, seeming to understand that I was ready to go and fight whenever. "A village by the name of Rooster Teeth in the south is under attack by two to three grim creatures. Reports say these grim are gigantic bird like creatures who seem to be too powerful for a normal team of hunters to fight off. I want you and your team to set out at once to check out the situation." Ozpin then handed me a file on more details for the mission.

With a nod, I left, messaging my teammates as I headed to the aircraft. What seemed like no time at all, my team was already there by my side.

The craft landed on the outskirts of Rooster Teeth. What seemed like a dark cloud hung low over the city. Maybe it was the presence of the grim that made it seem so dark, because the city looked like it would normally be bright and cheerful. How could these creature make an entire city seem so gloom?

I looked to my teammates, ready to go as much as I was. I wanted to get this mission done quick, and go back home.

After taking a moment to survey our current location to make sure there was no immediate danger, I turned to each of my teammates. "Miles and Kerry, I need you to go into the city and talk to the villagers. See what they say on the situation. Matt and Burnie, I need you two to go and rescue whoever you can, survey the city and help those who have been hurt. Fight off grim that you see."

The members of the team nodded. "Monty, what are you going to do?" Matt said just as he turned to leave.

"I need to check to make sure the gigantic grim aren't around. Then find out where they are hiding. Once I know that, I will come back for you all so we can take them down together."

With that, my team separated, tending to their respective tasks. I regret going alone. How I was wrong to think I could scout out grim and get away without a fight.

It seemed to take forever to find the gigantic grim birds. I am kind of fuzzy on the details that lead me up to finding the grim. Or maybe I didn't find them... the grim found me. All I know is that the next moment, I was taking out my weapons and defending myself.

A moment of panic... of fear. I took out my communicator and sent a distress message to my teammates. All I could hope was that they would get there quick.

I remember seeing two gigantic birds. Fighting both at the same time was too difficult, even for a full team. By some little luck, I managed to wound one of the grim greatly. As that grim fell to the ground, I attempted a final blow. At this point, I was exhausted as it was. That is when the other bird swooped in to attempt to kill me. Another injury to me... but another injury to the grim as well. I looked back at the first wounded grim. It was dead... it bled out completely. I breathed a sigh of relief that my attention now could be focused on only one grim.

That sigh of relief was my undoing. I was thrown across the ground in that one moment I looked away from the grim I was still fighting. I laid gasping for air. I couldn't breathe, the force of the throw was too much. I closed my eyes tight as I tried to regain my breath.

Pain shot through my lungs. Blood sputtered out of my mouth. I had been attacked again, the grim's talons piercing into my body and through my lungs.

I blanked out for a moment, but I remember the talon leaving my body, my hand clasped over the wound as I tried to stop the bleeding. It was too late though, I could see everything around me darkening.

I heard my teammates in the distance. I knew Matt and Burnie were fighting. Kerry and Miles were by my side, trying to stop the bleeding. Next moment, Matt and Burnie were there. I guess they had finished off the last grim.

I let my hand fall limp to my side. It was too late, I could feel my life slipping away. I looked into the eyes of my teammates, seeing their worry. Their sorrow. I knew I had to speak now, or I wouldn't be able to later. "Fear not, I have lived a good life and saved many lives. I have brought joy to many. I rest in peace." All I could do was hope that was good enough to ease their sorrow. My only last wish would have to been able to see the smile of my dear sweet Sheena one more time.


End file.
